


A Peck of Spring

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a (late) bday gift!!, a short and cute thing between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: A simple outing with an unexpected outcome.





	A Peck of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenanimus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jenanimus).



"Let go of me," Atsuya hisses at the girl currently attached to his arm. He had tried shaking her off which had worked once before, but the girl had found her way back to him. To make it worse, her grip on the boy seemed stronger than before. Now he was resorting to barking at her.

Still, didn't work.

"But, Atsuya," Nae drags out his name in a whine, never dropping that smile of hers. Her reason for her actions are never said aloud, but kept within- only wanting to be closer to the boy she likes.

A groan escapes from the boy, his free hand going at his head. He should have known-  _expected_  this sort of outcome from her. And he had. A part of him knew it would end up like this. Side by side with her,  _literally_ , right beside him.

Without any more protest from Atsuya, the girl begins to look around the street of their home town. With a festival on the rise, the streets had become vibrant and full of decorations that would soon bounce to life. Of course, she'd seen the work in progress before, but not with Atsuya. She was intent that he should be seeing everything she was.

"Look, over there! Isn't that rabbit sign cute?"

"I saw that last year. They put that up  _every_  year!"

"Aww, I guess I missed it last year. Oh, what about that one?"

"What? The lights? I-"

"Oh, oh! What about the painting there? Did you see my daddy's products on display there? We should go see them!"

With each new sight pointed out, Atsuya was tugged back and forth. His already thin patience was dropping. Even if he told himself to play nice with her, to be a little more gentle towards her while alone, he found it insanely difficult.

"Can you be quiet for just  _one_  second?!"

And it seems like he was granted his wish. The girl had gone quiet, she had even come to a sudden halt. It was a true miracle to finally hear silence between the two. But, he also wondered if he had done something…wrong. If lashing out like that had been too much. It couldn't have been.

Yet, curiosity and a slight pang of guilt pokes at him. Green eyes begin to drift to his side, wanting to see the girl's reaction.

Nae smiles at him, one that he knows. Not usually from her, but from himself. There was a glimpse of something- mischievous intent. Atsuya would know it anywhere.

And he didn't like it one bit.

"What are you grinning on about now?"

"This~!"

The girl leans her head towards the other, giving the boy a peck on the cheek. A small blush had graced her cheeks as she pulled back. Her lips pulled upward, proud at what she had done.

Atsuya had been caught off guard by her sudden action. He blinks once. Twice. And is pulled back into reality to see Nae giggling. Finally, his arm is freed from her embrace as the girl hops ahead of him.

"What the hell was that for?" He snaps, hoping that this flash of anger would cover up any red on his cheeks. Not that he, the bear killer, was the type to blush, of course.

Nae hops in place, a hand pointing up. She waits to see his head dart up, eyes glaring at whatever she was pointing at. He was expecting an obvious sign, something like a 'kiss here for good luck' or something stupid. But, he finds nothing, until-

"A mistletoe?"

"Mhm!"

On the branch of a tree, a forgotten mistletoe hangs. Out of everything the girl had pointed out, he would never guess her finding this little gem. Especially since December had come and gone.

"Why the hell is there a mistletoe hanging in April?!"


End file.
